


The Silence of The Owls

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ball Gag, Bellamione - Freeform, Black Comedy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Self-cest, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Silence of the Lambs References, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weirdness, horror parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione is captured by Bellatrix in Diagon Alley while impersonating the dark witch under polyjuice leading to a bizarre situation in a wizarding brothel in Knockturn Alley.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 34
Kudos: 114





	The Silence of The Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for the month and it's very weird...I don't even know what to call it, I guess a smutty black comedy parody? I felt like I was writing a fic Bellatrix would write if she was into writing fanfic so maybe that's the best way to put it haha 
> 
> I'll be back next month with a small Luna/Hermione Valentine's day fic aiming just for 1.5k words but it could grow. Also want to update the girl in the cellar next month at some point. There's a chance of other random fics but not promising anything to incase the muse just leaves me as often happens .
> 
> Anyway onto this weird slightly cracky Bellamione fic. It's mostly fun nonsense but pretty weird tone with horror parody and smutty stuff. I want to give a slight trigger warning for dubious consent. Hermione is obviously not in control in all these BDSM moments and I'm not trying to do a serious take on BDSM so don't be looking for the proper things from that world here. Bella is Bella after all and has poor BDSM etiquette and has probably never heard of aftercare. Things don't get too rough so don't worry about that it's mainly light bondage.
> 
> Hermione does agree and wants to do what Bellatrix asks in here but there is still an obvious power imbalance and I feel some people would not like to read that so just giving a heads up but also want to mention Hermione never gets hurt by Bellatrix and does enjoy herself. It's still not a very healthy relationship at all so don't expect that. 
> 
> Well now my rambling is over on you go and try to enjoy whatever this is haha Comments and Kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time. Please don't be too harsh if you dont like it as I'm not a real writer and this is just meant to be some fun.

"Oh look at us, we are sexy, we are sexy bitches," Bellatrix said matter of factly a note of unbelievable pride in her voice as she walked around her prey looking her would-be doppelganger up and down eyes bulging with glee. The dark witch had her hand clutching over her heart as if she was looking at the most precious sight to ever grace her eyes.

Hermione who was standing upright her arms aimed towards the ceiling, wrists held up in shackles that dropped down from above just glared at the witch whom she had polyjucied herself into. She was unable to reply properly even if she wanted to, owing to the shiny purple ball gag in her mouth. 

The gag was glistening with a wet sheen due to the amount of shouting, swearing, and drooling Hermione had been doing ever since she'd been forced into this position. Her face, or rather, Bellatrixes face transmorphed onto her body, was red, sweaty, and looked like a mess with damp curls from her messy dark hair clinging wetly to her cheeks and forehead. The real Bellatrix seemed unbothered by this and still appeared to deem her the most beautiful thing on earth going by the way she was acting.

Dancing around her, looking her over in an appreciative manner vibrating with excitement at this bizarre situation. All Hermione could do was hang there and narrow her eyes viciously trying to plan away out of this. 

"Sugar, aw, honey honey," Bellatrix sang in a sultry tone eyes absolutely devouring this second version of herself. Hermione wasn't sure what was stranger, the fact Bellatrix had listened to muggle music before, or the idea she was seemingly unabashedly in love with herself.

"What? I have heard music on the radio before muddy, did you think me some uncultured simpleton," Bellatrix asked before chortling as she took note of Hermione's confusion at her singing.

'You don't want to know what I think you are,' Hermione thought bitterly shaking her head slightly as Bellatrix went back to singing and dancing around her.

"You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you," Bellatrix continued before cackling as Hermione tried to block out this madness by screwing her face up, eyes shut tight only making Bellatrix laugh harder. Hermione thought she shouldn't be too surprised the witch in front of her was capable of being this attracted to herself. She'd never exactly displayed emotion for anybody else, save for prehaps Narcissa, which made her next sentance sound odd to Hermione.

"Oh, I always wanted a sister just like you," Bellatrix said in a mocking overly sincere voice batting her eyelids furiously in comic fashion, abruptly stopping her singing and prancing about.

"You already have sisters!" Hermione grumbled against her gag though the words were barely coherent and made little sense Bellatrix still deciphered the muffled sentence, however.

"Yes, but I meant like a twin! Andy was close...I mean, never mind, filthy blood traitor..." Bellatrix said trailing off muttering the last part to herself. She clearly didn't want to be reminded of her younger sister who had been banished from the Black family and who bore a striking resemblance to Bellatrix. Hermione had only meet Andromeda once at the Weasleys during Harry's transportation from privet drive, she looked so close to Bellatrix Hermione had nearly thrown a curse at her. Of course, Andromeda had been nothing like her older sister in every way that really mattered.

"Andromeda's ten times the witch you are, lovely, kind, clever...and far sexier," Hermione cried out against her gag dramatically. Though it all came out as a grabbled muffled mess. Hermione was unsure why she decided to antagonise Bellatrix in such a fashion as the witch spun around and charged right up to her getting nose to nose with herself. Hermione swallowed hard, when Bellatrix's mood turned on a dime like this it was truly unnerving. Carefree and jovial one moment, straight into cold abject fury all rounded off with a deafening silence the next.

Bellatrix stared herself down breathing heavily hands shaking as if she was struggling to hold back her temper before she spoke again at last.

"Funny that, I don't see you polyjucing yourself into Andy! You know I'm the best looking sister! That's why you've stolen me isn't it," Bellatrix said moving from a quiet coldness into her usual mocking tone as Hermione rolled her eyes feeling relieved her fury had seemingly come and gone so quickly. Hermione felt emboldened by the lack of viciousness and decided to argue against Bellatrixs disturbing notion.

"No! I don't need to get into Andromeda's vault so it had to be you..." Hermione trailed off realising she was giving the game away as she rambled this out into the gag. It was too late however and a small smirk crossed Bellatrixs lips as she looked rather smug.

"Ah, so that's it, you want the little cup or rather little baby Harry does...though I still think you just wanted an opportunity to be the most stunning witch on this earth even if just for an afternoon," Bellatrix said and Hermione just went back to glaring at the woman before demanding she be let go again as she lost patience with Bellatrixes wicked grin.

"Let, me down!" Hermione cried against the gag sternly, her voice once again muffled and Bellatrix put a hand up to her ear as if trying to listen intently, in her usual sarcastic manner as she nodded her head pretending to have heard.

"Ah yes I see, you want a good hard shag is it? Well, I can definitely help you out with that, I always fancied shagging myself as it happens. Oh, I know, let's just think of this as an advanced form of masturbation shall we?" Bellatrix asked before chortling as Hermione groaned into her gag in frustration.

"Oh don't give me that Grange-y, Don't pretend you haven't been dreaming of me ever since the last time we tangled together. It's why you stole some of my hair isn't it, had to get your hands on my body again somehow didn't you? Been transforming in secret to go play with yourself out in the woods somewhere while four eyes and the ginger haven't a clue what a naughty nympho they have for a friend?" Bellatrix asked eyes dancing with zeal at the fury in Hermione's own eyes as she listened to this nonsense.

"Shut up! I'd never...what happened at Malfoy Manor was a one-time thing...you mean nothing to me," Hermione rambled out against her gag, most of her sentence being muffled and lost again but Bellatrix picked out what she could and altered it for her own amusement.

"Yes, Bella, Talk dirty to me, I love it? What happened at Malfoy Manor changed my life, I've been burning for you, yearning for you ever since...oh my little cunts on fire! Take me, Bella, take me!" Bellatrix cried before cackling like mad as Hermione seemed to start shaking with outrage. The Gryffindor tried to lunge at the madwoman but was impeded by her chains and only managed to get her nose a few inches in front of herself getting nowhere near Bellatrix who seemed delighted by this anger.

"Oh you know there's something so sexy about how badly you want to hit me right now," Bellatrix sighed almost swooning as she brought a hand to Hermione's side and squeezed firmly, licking her lips.

"Get off! Let me down!" Hermione cried and Bellatrix just snorted before replying.

"Get you off? Go down on me? You know I like a witch who tells me exactly what she wants," Bellatrix said grinning wickedly again as Hermione thrashed about some more, her frustration rising to new heights.

"Ah what's the matter Bushy? I thought you'd like being in chains, all tied up, and what have you. You're parents are dentists aren't they? Those mad muggle teeth healers, who torture people with drills while they are tied down on one of those big torture chairs, right? I was sure you'd love this sort of thing, coming from a family like that," Bellatrix sighed seeming to genuinely be confused as Hermione furrowed her brow, not even sure where to begin explaining how wrong the woman was about what dentists did.

'She's even madder than I remember,' Hermione thought her expression shifting from icy fury to utter bewilderment as Bellatrix suddenly moved a large mirror into position in front of Hermione with a casual flick of her wand all the while still prancing around Hermione often poking or prodding her at random. Hermione was beyond irritated by this and longed to lash out at Bellatrix. A good hard slap around the face seemed like it was in order and well past due but it was impossible owing to the shackles that bound Hermione's hands.

Hermione's legs were also spread apart by the shackles bolted to the floor so there was no hitting out at the demented dark witch with a kick either. Hermione was utterly enraged she'd allowed herself to be captured so easily and wanted nothing more than to repeatedly boot Bellatrix up the backside with one of the heavy dark boots she was wearing as part of her disguise. Hermione shook around causing her shackles to make a metallic racket as Bellatrix went on circling chuckling to herself.

"Oh, what's the matter can't stand the sight of yourself," Bellatrix asked leaning her chin down on Hermione's shoulder and turning Hermione's head to face the mirror. Two identical Bellatrixes gazed back at them almost indistinguishable save for the two different sets of robes they were wearing and of course the ill-tempered expression on Hermione's face. Hermione grumbled out insults against the gag and Bellatrix just snorted.

"Oh you don't like having your big mouth taken away do you...don't worry you'll have it back soon, I will have need of it before too long," Bellatrix said stepping away from Hermione and giving her a wink going back to groping the witch. Hermione shook her bonds again harder still not making any headway as Bellatrix enjoyed watching her tire herself out.

'I've got to get out of here! I'm not shagging this lunatic demon again,' Hermione thought trying to keep thoughts of her last encounter with Bellatrix from her head. 

Hermione looked around the strange room she found herself in with growing horror as she tried to look for an escape route. All manner of whips, paddles, strap ons and various sex toys, and other strange devices adorned the walls. Portraits of witches in black lace who were all engaged in various lewd acts with each other were also everywhere Hermione looked. 

'Those aren't like the portraits we have at Hogwarts, not one bit.' Hermione thought doing her best to pull her bulging eyes away from the various filthy shenanigans happening in each of the frames.

'I'd rather like to try some of those positions though...No, Hermione get a hold of yourself!' Hermione chastised herself giving her head a wobble trying to steady her thoughts as she looked around the rest of the room.

A queen-sized bed with black pillows and purple bedding covers sat on Hermione's right side and also had shackles at its four-bed posts. Next to it was a pillory that was next to a small metal cage and on the other side of that was a gymnastics vaulting horse something that Hermione had an irrational fear of as it took her back to her dreaded P.E lessons at primary school. Hermione had not been one bit fond of all that exercise she hoped Bellatrix wasn't planning on putting all these objects to use this afternoon. The woman did vaguely have the same manic energy as her old demented gym teacher, though Bellatrix was a lot less athletic in appearance. 

"Oh, I look so cute when I scowl at people," Bellatrix giggled moving a hand to Hermione's cheek and caressing it tenderly letting out a small sigh as she looked at their reflections in the mirror again. The real Bellatrix beaming and Hermione's Bellatrix looking murderous.

"I really do have such lovely cheekbones," Bellatrix cooed eyes welling up a little with happy tears.

'Merlin she's so full of herself, I'd actually rather just sit on her face, shut her up and get it over with than have to listen to much more of this,' Hermione found herself thinking as she mumbled something rude and inaudible against her gag. 

"Oh yes I love me too," Bellatrix said in a mocking baby voice, pinching Hermione's, or rather her own, cheeks like an annoying aunt greeting her niece or nephew.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan rolling her eyes as her muscles started to give out from remaining in the same position for so long.

'So tired, Oh maybe I'll just offer to let her strap me down on that bed so I can get a laydown, wait, no shut up brain! she'll be all over us if we do that!' Hermione thought as the ache in her arms really started to burn.

'What would be so wrong with that? You weren't exactly complaining all that much last time you had a tumble with her!' A second voice said in Hermione's head and the witch felt a wave of shame wash over her.

Before long Hermione was slumping in her restraints and letting herself hang there now unable to keep standing properly any longer. Her body was exhausted. Bellatrix giggled as she continued to walk around and around this perfect recreation of herself with an admiring gaze. She seemed delighted that Hermione had gone limp and seemed resigned to her fate. Bellatrix continued circling playing with Hermione's, or what was actually her own, hair looking utterly in love with herself, as ever.

"There we go just relax and enjoy yourself, you were so sweet last time when you threw yourself at me remember?" Bellatrix said eyes alive with joy as she seemed to be thinking on their last run in at Malfoy Manor too. Hermione didn't make any response and instead tried to think about her friends.

Hermione was just left hanging wondering if Harry and Ron were still bluffing their way past the Goblins and into Gringotts in her absence. Despite now having no reason to be allowed near the Lestrange vault due to no longer having Hermione there in her Bellatrix disguise. They'd all been walking up Diagon Alley as the residents quickly ran inside their homes in fear for their lives at the sight of Hermione all done up as the most infamous of all Death Eaters. Hermione had practiced Bellatrixs arrogant self-confident strut for hours back at camp to get it just right and it seemed she had prefected the walk.

"Good but you need to be sexier though Hermione, Bellatrix does that really provocative thing with her hips...and could you like, flip your hair out of your face and put on that little smirk..." Ron had trailed off as Hermione stopped to glare at him while Harry just gave Ron a bewildered look.

"You think Bellatrix is...sexy," Harry had questioned looking a tad ill.

"No, well yeah but not like that...I mean...oh you know she just has a sort of weird charisma...I'm not explaining this very well I'm I? Could you two stop looking at me like that, I'm only trying to help!" Ron had cried before Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to practicing her Bellatrix walk adding in the hair flip despite herself and toying with her wand in a similar fashion to the way Bellatrix liked too. 

Bellatrix had her wand back now of course and was enjoying twirling her hair with it as she continued feeling up her own body and doing her best to goad little moans and sighs from Hermione.

Hermione knew she really couldn't get mad at Ron about finding Bellatrix darkly alluring as she herself had certain thoughts that had lead to strange interactions between herself and the half-deranged witch back at Malfoy Manor. If only Harry and Ron knew what she'd done to get them out of there. It was probably what had led Bellatrix to seek her out again now at the most inopportune of times.

'I should have listened to Parvati, Never go down on crazy' Hermione thought wishing she'd paid more attention to the sorts of things Parvati and Lavender had often discussed back in the girl's dorm of Hogwarts. 

When Harry and Ron both started to get rather frightened of just how well Hermione was carrying herself and the uncanny resemblance to Bellatrixs mannerisms were growing too much to handle that's when Hermione knew she'd been ready for the big leagues as it were. They had to source some robes befitting of Bellatrix first in Diagon Alley which had been an ordeal but Bellatrix seemed to deem them a very fine choice as she soon commented on that subject.

"Have you been to my room in Malfoy Manor? I don't recall buying these robes, oh but they cling to me so well...where did you get them muddy," Bellatrix asked pulling the gag free from Hermione's mouth and narrowing her eyes at the still fuming version of herself. 

Hermione moved her aching mouth around slowly enjoying her newfound freedom to soothe her pained jaw. Bellatrix strangely gave her time to relax her mouth and Hermione finally got to speak properly for the first time during this madness.

"I just went into that seedy sex shop Angelica's in Knockturn Alley and asked for something black and slutty," Hermione snapped before doing something silly and trying to bite Bellatrix. The dark witch took a swift step back cackling at that answer and biting her lip appearing to deeply enjoy how in character Hermione seemed to still be.

'Oh naughty Bella, no biting or back goes the gag," Bellatrix said wagging a finger at Hermione who just groaned and fell limp again. Bellatrix chuckled and went back to appraising the choice of robes.

"Very good attention to detail I must say, correct level of dark makeup around the eyes and...let me see here..." Bellatrix moved forward forcing the gag back into Hermione's struggling mouth while she pushed her other hand up under the robes between Hermione's legs. Hermione cried out and tried to kick out at Bellatrix but her legs were of course still shackled to the floor. 

'No, not the bloody gag again!' Hermione thought, before letting out a pleasure laden sigh as Bellatrixs digits found their damp quarry.

Bellatrix grinned devilishly to herself and a moment of surprisingly tender stroking and probing later withdrew two slick fingers and smiled at them. Hermione was so red in the face she looked ready to explode in more ways than one.

"Yes, no knickers...you really were paying keen attention darling," Bellatrix said before bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking off what were technically her own juices. As Hermione groaned wide-eyed and furious hating the fact she was enjoying this on some twisted level and that Bellatrix's expert touch had really got her motor running.

"Yum, yum....the thought of lapping at my cunt makes me so wet...you'd love that wouldn't you Bushy? little old me on my knees for you this time eh?" Bellatrix asked leaning into Hermione's ear her wet warm breath caressing her cheek. Hermione felt the intense heat between her legs burn worse than ever, a true inferno igniting at her core. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had given a small nod of her head in consent and Bellatrixes giddy black eyes lit up as she beamed at Hermione.

"Yes, I know what you want, dirty little witch," Bellatrix sighed bringing a hand up to tangle it in Hermione's wild wet dark hair.

'No wait! this isn't happening again, you will not be overcome with lust, think none sexy thoughts, Hermione! Umbridge having a cold shower on a winters day, Umbridge having a cold shower on a winters day,' Hermione repeated this horrifying idea in her mind over and over trying to dispel the heat between her legs. Finally, remember what exactly she was doing and who she was with. However, the frightening image of Umbridge in the shower was soon transformed and it was Bellatrix and herself sharing one getting all soapy and wet and Hermione had to open her eyes again as her brain was clearly not for helping her.

Bellatrix just looked at her with a cocky grin mischievous black eyes seeming to burrow into Hermione's warm brown ones, like she was seeing right into Hermione's soul.

'Oh no please don't go digging around in my head,' Hermione thought but as Bellatrix's smile grew wider and wider it became evident that's exactly what the woman was doing with her wandless wordless Occlumency skills.

"So that's how you'd like it...We'll save the shower for afterward though shall we?" Bellatrix asked in a sultry tone moving so close to Hermione again their noses were grazing each other and Hermione could feel her warm breath licking at her face once more. Bellatrix reached forward and began to caress one of her breasts, something she was well-practiced in and Hermione was unable to hold in her groans.

"Oh yes, I know my way around my own body Bushy...I could have you screaming down this entire brothel in minutes if I had a mind to...but first things first, a few more questions I need answering," Bellatrix said her black eyes burning with lust and mischief as she took an abrupt step back removing her wandering hands. Hermione looked away back to the floor not willing to allow Bellatrix to see more of the truth that she was indeed chasing more. 

Bellatrix moved over to the window and drew the black curtains before giving a swift flick of her wand that ignited various candles around the small bedroom in which Hermione was being held captive. The candles burned with a purple flame and gave the room a strange but not unwelcoming atmosphere. They smelled heavenly as well Hermione let out a small sigh as the scent hit her and Bellatrix giggled.

'Lust candles from Angelica's they'll help get us in the mood, enchanted to heighten arousal you see. You were correct in where I do my shopping Bushy," Bellatrix said with a giggle as she moved her hand swiftly through one of the purple flames from a nearby candle her face briefly illuminated by the purple light making for a striking and alluring image.

'My head...its swimming, oh Merlin the candles are working...I need a good shag right now!' Hermione thought thankful for the gag for once so she didn't immediately demand Bellatrix to come over to her and drop to her knees. Hermione shook her head then and tried to turn her head away from the scent of the candles and clear her mind. She thought of where she was and how she had come to be there in this salacious love den, trying to keep ahold of her wits.

It was the room of a five-story building in Knockturn alley masquerading as a hotel but was nothing more than a high-class brothel. The exact kind of place one would imagine Bellatrix spending her free time.

Bellatrix had of course dragged Hermione straight to her favourite haunt after grabbing her off the high street of Diagon Alley as Ron and Harry had entered Gringrotts ahead of Hermione who had said she needed a moment to gather her nerves. Bellatrix had watched from the shadows the hood of her traveling cloak pulled up so the good people of Diagon Alley wouldn't notice that two Bellatrix's were running around the place. A working witch from Knockturn Alley who was acquainted with Bellatrix had approached Hermione much to the real Bellatrix amusement.

"Wotcher Bella, how are you my lovely? fancy a tumble? Remember you get it free of charge, still not over what you did to me last time, cunts been aching for months," The witch said tugging at Hermione's sleeve trying to pull her into a side street. Hermione had looked at the woman wide-eyed and appalled.

"U-unhand me, harlot, I've work to do, let go now or I'll put you through that shopfronts window!" Hermione had cried doing her best Bellatrix voice as the witch who grabbed her looked rather unconcerned but did let go.

"Always so rough you are Bella, fine then go murderin' and what have you...then come find me," The witch said blowing Hermione a kiss before drunkenly stumbling off down the street passing by the real Bellatrix who managed to shield herself in the dim light and avoid detection by 'Peggy' one of her favoured 'harlots' as Hermione had put it.

Hermione had turned back to face Gringrotts again, looking relieved and starting to talk to herself once more dawning her best Bellatrix voice.

As Hermione had stood practicing her Bellatrix voice making demands of an imaginary Goblin the real Bellatrix had snuck up behind her poked Hermione right in the bum sharply with her wand before moving it to the base of her spine instantly covering the girl's mouth with her hand and dragging her off down a side street.

"Fancy running into myself in a place like this, how are you, me?" Bellatrix had chortled forcing Hermione to keep walking and pushing her into the brothel before revealing herself to the little old witch in reception who seemed unconcerned to see two of the same witch in front of her. It was clear the little old lady had seen all sorts in the place over the years and a witch dragging a double of herself into the building for some fun didn't cause her to even bat an eye.

"Lady Black, Room two three seven you'll want I presume?" The little old lady said not looking up from her notebook as she scribbled something down.

"Yes, thank you, Martha, put this stay on my tab won't you," Bellatrix had said her hand still over a struggling Hermione's mouth as she pressed her wand harder into the girl's back and forced her up the stairs.

"Yes, yes...don't make too much of a mess and do try to have fun dear, Remember what happens at the Dog and Bone inn stays at the Dog and Bone inn," Martha had said with a wry smile ignoring Hermione's muffled cries and clear unwillingness to be in this bizarre situation. Hermione later realised Martha probably assumed it had all been the part of some elaborate role play and that she should not expect help from any of the staff in this seedy den of sordid affairs.

"I'll be taking the gag off again so we can converse, no biting or that's a paddlin' understand?" Bellatrix said skipping back over to Hermione and removing the red ball again as Hermione nodded but still scowled at the witch.

"Now, Where ever did you get some of my hair little muddy...some caught in your teeth after our last little encounter perhaps," Bellatrix said her voice low and seductive as she stopped pacing to kiss at Hermione's neck. Hermione growled out and tried to lunge at Bellatrix for a headbutt however she simply stepped back and cackled.

"Oh little lion don't roar at me, you were all too willing to accept our little deal, on your knees in a flash the way I recall it," Bellatrix giggled as Hermione tried to break her bonds causing a loud metallic din again but got nowhere with it. Bellatrix was actually correct in her assertion of how Hermione had come to have her hair available for the polyjuice potion and it made her blood boil.

Hermione had offered to pleasure the witch back at Malfoy Manor in exchange for letting herself Harry Ron and the other prisoners in the cellar flee. She had no clue what had come over her. One second Bellatrix was pressing her up against a wall searching through her memories for all manner of information and the next Hermione had brought her hands up to the witches hips and firmly pulled her tight into her. Bellatrix had stopped her probing of Hermione's mind then and looked down at the hands on her hips curiously rasing an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Bushy," Bellatrix had asked a glint in her eye as she had fired off one of her nicknames for Hermione that the Gryffindor greatly disliked and found rather ironic given the state of Bellatrixs own hair.

"You're...I...I w-want you...I mean, I want you to let us go, I see how you've been looking at me, how your hands were wandering all over me and well...I'll do whatever you want if you let us go," Hermione had panted out pressing her lips to Bellatrixs neck drawing a gasp from the older woman. Bellatrix had let out a primal growl a moment later when Hermione had grabbed her arse and began forcing the witch back toward the dining room table leaning up on her tiptoes all the while as she crashed her lips into hers.

"Knees! Now!" Bellatrix demanded through gritted teeth moving to sit on the dining room table hands harshly grabbing Hermione's shoulders and forcing the witch downward. Hermione had only done this a few times before. The first time being at the Yule ball with Fleur Delacour, the older French witch had found Hermione crying on the steps of the entrance hall and decided Hermione had needed cheering up. 

They had danced and drank together, their original dates getting rather miffed and leaving them both alone. One thing led to another and Fleur had dragged Hermione outside into the back of one of the horse-drawn carriages that had brought the Beauxbatons up to the school that evening where she received a hot sweaty and lusty 'education' about pleasing witches.

Fleur and Hermione had fooled around often after that, they weren't in love or anything and neither had been interested in anything other than a friends with benefits style arrangement due to Fleurs only being in the country for a year before she would be heading home to France. Hermione tried her best to recall how to best serve another witch as Bellatrix hiked up her robes leaning back slightly as she revealed her slick hairy twat to Hermione who simply had to admit it was a much more inviting sight than she had imagined.

"I thought I'd have to wear you down over several weeks before having you diving between my legs, thanks for saving me so much time," Bellatrix sighed before cackling and taking up a large clump of Hermione's hair. Bellatrix drew a grunt from a scowling Hermione pulling her forward between her tighs and in seconds all Hermione knew was she had a face full of muff and was lapping away as best she could finding Bellatrix to taste rather pleasant.

Hermione had thought she would be betrayed by the dark witch but as she had finished up lapping at the woman's hairy wet snatch as Bellatrix had leaned back against the dining room table she'd suddenly shoved Hermione's wand back down the front of her jeans.

"Alright, fuck me, anyone who can eat cunt like that deserves to live, go on then get yourself and your little friends out of here muddy. I'll be seeing you again however, the dark lord will want me to pursue you and maybe we'll see if you can eat your way out of a sticky situation twice," Bellatrix had cackled as a frankly stunned Hermione had gotten off her knees wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve in an undignified manner as Bellatrix chuckled and lay back on the table groaning in satisfied bliss as she let Hermione just walk away and retrieve the others.

"How did you do it, Hermione? some secret curse you've never told us about? Did you just take her by surprise?" Harry had asked clapping Hermione on the back when they got safely back to camp.

"I never doubted you for a second knew you'd have a plan," Ron had said giving Hermione a squeeze on the shoulder. Luna Lovegood who had also been a prisoner of the Malfoys and had decided to join Harry Ron and Hermione for a time after her rescue had leaned in and given Hermione a long hug before she pulled back narrowing her eyes at the Gryffindor suspiciously. Hermione had started to panic as Luna sniffed at her face before a devilish grin crossed the girl's face.

"I think Hermione's simply a cunning linguist...she clearly managed to just waggle that clever tongue of hers to get us out of there," Hermione felt her cheeks burning with the fire of a million suns. Luna could obviously smell the lingering scent of Bellatrixs arousal on her face and was keenly aware of what it meant. Thankfully Harry and Ron were rather dense and didn't recognise the dirty play on words that most other wizards would have been chortling at.

"Come again, Luna?" Harry had asked confused furrowing his brow.

"Yeah sorry I'm lost...do you mean Hermione talked Bellatrix into submission?" Ron asked snorting with laughter. Luna opened her mouth to reply and Hermione quickly grabbed the witch and pushed her inside their tent.

"Well been a long day I think Luna and I will hit the hay, you two are alright to guard the camp tonight? Thanks, good night," Hermione said rapidly closing up the tent entrance leaving a deeply confused Harry and Ron outside scratching their heads.

"You're a naughty witch Hermione Granger as long as you use that magic tongue of yours to keep aiding us in the battle against the forces of darkness I'll keep what I know happened to myself," Luna said softly her eyes dancing with glee before she had skipped off toward one of the beds at the back of the tent leaving an anxiety-riddled Hermione frozen still by the entrance.

'Oh, how do I explain this!' Hermione thought letting out a frustrated groan as her brain decided to take the night off and she came up empty. Luna had thankfully not broached the subject again and had been safely escorted to a safe house soon after that evening. That had left Harry Ron and Hermione alone again to plan their heist on Gringrotts where they were certain the next Horcrux was located. Hermione had told Harry she had gotten the info out of Bellatrix after she'd accidentally revealed the details to her while performing Oculmency on Hermione during interrogation and that she had fought Bellatrix off and dove into her memories by mistake.

What had actually happened was Hermione had offered lick Bellatrixs arse if she told her any top-secret information that could aid them while she'd been going down on the dark witch. A panting lust drunk Bellatrix had grabbed Hermione by her bushy hair and bent over the dining room table as soon as she'd heard that offer forcing Hermione's tongue right up her backside as she began groaning out everything about Helga Hufflepuffs little cup and where exactly it was located. Hermione had been slightly surprised Bellatrix would sell out the dark lord so easily but maybe Luna was right and there was some unknown powerful magic to her tongue.

It would be a good reason as to why Bellatrix had so daringly sought Hermione out again so quickly, maybe she was addicted to the pleasure Hermione had provided? 

'No get a hold of yourself, Hermione, you sound as insane as Bellatrix does,' Hermione thought shaking her head as Bellatrix continued her interrogation.

"Are Potter and that Ginger waiting for you in the bank?" Bellatrix asked as she began stripping off her robes and made short work of slicing off Hermione's with her wand leaving them both starkers in seconds. Hermione tried not to look at Bellatrix who was licking her lips at the sight of her own nude form. Hermione could already feel the fire burning at her core and could feel how slick her thighs had gotten already.

"Answer me...me!" Bellatrix said cackling again as she moved behind Hermione and started fiddling with something on a shelf that Hermione couldn't quite see as she looked over her shoulder trying to keep an eye on Bellatrix.

"Yes, I think they'll wait around a while and head back to camp if I don't show soon," Hermione said her face screwing up in confusion as music began to play and it was revealed Bellatrix had been toying with a record player. Hermione got a very uneasy feeling as she heard the music, she knew it from somewhere but wasn't quite sure where.

'Good-bye horses I'm flying over you  
Good-bye horses I'm flying over you'

Bellatrix began to dance around behind Hermione, turning the witch's head to look in the mirror and suddenly Hermione knew where she'd heard this song and what this entire demented situation reminded her of. An old muggle horror film she'd seen on TV a few years ago when she had been much too young to be watching it.

"Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'd fuck me hard. I'd fuck me so hard." Bellatrix panted in Hermione's ear making the witch shudder and raise her eyebrows higher than she ever thought possible. Was this really happening or was this some kind of fever dream she'd slipped into? Hermione wondered as her mind raced with questions trying to make sense of this utter nonsense.

"Wait...you've seen that movie too? What is this? some twisted recreation?" Hermione asked her head spinning as Bellatrix cackled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ah so you do know it? It's the only film I've ever seen, I broke out of my cell in Azkaban once you see. There was the muggle-born Auror who used to have shifts overseeing the dementors and he'd get bored during the night so he set up this muggle TV with magic and the most wonderous film was playing the evening I went for my wander around. So I stayed in the shadows and watched the whole thing, got so caught up in it I forgot to escape," Bellatrix said before cackling as Hermione just continued to stare in disbelief. 

"You know I've never been into wizards or men in general but the Hanniable Lector is so sexy," Bellatrix sighed and Hermione just let out a wry laugh rolling her eyes unable to take in what she was hearing as Bellatrix went back to dancing behind Hermione pressing herself into the witches back.

"Are the owls still hooting Hermione, do they haunt your dreams," Bellatrix asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was lambs in the movie not..." Hermione was cut off as Bellatrix hit her arse with a harsh slap.

"I bloody know that! I'm just witch-ing it up a little for fun, Merlin, being a know it all smart arse must ruin lots of things," Bellatrix sighed as Hermione was left reeling with her stinging arse and made no other comment lest she receive a second slap. 

"I do like your...or rather my arse...smart as it now may be," Bellatrix chuckled caressing the sore area and Hermione couldn't help but enjoy the more tender touch and go back to listening to the music the absurdity of the situation just washing over her now.

"You had fun with my rear when we were together last didn't you? That french girl I found in your memories taught you all sorts didn't she," Bellatrix giggled as Hermione just held her tongue pretending not to have heard over the sound of the music. Bellatrix not taking kindly to being ignored put her hands to work to jolt Hermione out of her silence.

Bellatrix began cupping Hermione's breasts and kissing at her neck, Hermione couldn't help sighing and letting her eyes flutter shut as she swayed with Bellatrix to the music losing herself for a moment before she came crashing back to reality and the sheer madness of the situation hit her over again.

"Oh, If you're going to shag me just hurry up and get on with it," Hermione cried growing deeply frustrated and losing her cool wanting this ludicrous nonsense to just reach its conclusion.

"What no foreplay, wow you really are good at playing me, Bushy," Bellatrix laughed and Hermione glared at her before crying out in frustration.

"Yes please just get on with it, I'm randy as hell and I just need to get off, I don't care anymore just hop to it Bella," Hermione snapped doing her best impression of the witch in front of her hoping that would hurry things along. Bellatrix had other notions and just smiled wickedly as she stepped away from Hermione shaking her head. It seemed she was enjoying dragging this all out.

"Simmer down, all in good time, first I want you to help me with the little writing project. I've heard you're the big brain at Hogwarts so this should be easy," Bellatrix laughed grabbing a large black leather-bound book from inside a nearby desk drawer and moving to sit on the stool next to Hermione. The music faded and a still very nude Bellatrix cleared her throat casually crossing her leg on the stool getting ready to read from her big book.

'I don't bloody believe her, she gets me all worked up and now this?' Hermione thought feeling the heat between her legs driving her madder than ever before she zeroed in on what Bellatrix had actually said.

"Writing project?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow utterly taken aback by this even more bizarre turn of events. She didn't mean to get sidetracked but when it came to reading and writing Hermione couldn't help her curious mind running away with her.

"Yes, I've got over five hundred dirty limericks in here and I want you to critique them and help me make them the best they can be!" Bellatrix sighed happily opening the book as Hermione felt her heart sink and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"You do me the curiosity of hearing them...and I'll satiate your lust," Bellatrix said before clearing her throat to read.

"Oh please no! Not bad poetry! Anything but that! Please I'll go down on you for hours, I'll suck your tits, lick your arse, dress up as a french maid and let you rail me with a huge strap! Just Anything but this!" Hermione cried desperate to avoid hearing five hundred poems but Bellatrix was already off reading the first one.

"There once was a witch called Granger  
Who was never far from danger  
Head full of books and boring stuff  
Bella soon found it was all a big bluff  
And that little witches true passion was diving for muff"

Hermione tried to keep a straight face but the poem was so stupid she couldn't help but snort with laughter and Bellatrix cackled in sheer delight.

"Ah see! I knew you'd like them! now number two, There once was Gryffindor who..." Bellatrix was cut off as Hermione just shouted over her unable to take even just one more poem despite finding the first mildly amusing discounting how crass it was.

"No, stop, please! Please just...come here and get me off," Hermione demanded her cheeks burning as Bellatrix slowly closed her mouth along with her big book and set it aside.

"Well...I suppose since you liked the first one and they are all very similar thematically...I guess that all the critique I need for now," Bellatrix said seeming to be thinking it over and Hermione nodded along trying to encourage the witch to give up on the idea.

"I know you want to play with me before the polyjuice wears off, right? we probably only have half an hour left...oh how I'm going to help Harry after that," Hermione thought as the sudden realistion she was running out of time as Bellatrixs double hit her. Bellatrix grinned as she moved onto her knees off the stool and crawled towards Hermione in a seductive manner and Hermione's mind went blank and all worry left her.

'Merlin that's hot, oh look at that warm wet mouth...oh I need it,' Hermione thought feeling her quim spasm with need almost vibrating with desire.

"Never mind forget Harry," Hermione sighed as Bellatrix placed her hands on Hermione's thighs leaning up between her legs that hungry wet mouth inching closer and closer to Hermione's pulsing core.

"I'll take care of you...then I'll go get the little cup myself, help Potter and the Ginger out of whatever mess they've fallen into, they'll just think I'm you won't they? in the meantime you can just...hang around here recovering from your blissful afternoon of mind-bending pleasure," Bellatrix said licking her lips and Hermione nodded along with this demented plan. She cared for nothing any longer aside from getting that mouth glued to her snatch in the next five seconds.

"Good, I knew you'd agree...squid pro toe...and all that," Bellatrix said snorting before diving toward Hermione's quim at last her eager tongue delving into her pink slick hole, nose buried in a mass of black curls. Even as she was being overcome with pleasure Hermione couldn't help but correct the woman.

"Quid pro quooooooooo!" Hermione cried as Bellatrix let out a growl at this correction nipping Hermione's clit with her teeth sending a wave of joy shuddering through this perfect copy of herself. Yes, Bellatrix knew just the right spots to hit and how hard to hit them, and before long Hermione was left as a doorling moaning sweaty pleasure riddled mess.

"Eat my hairy twat you mad bitch,!" Hermione cried out filth pouring freely from her mouth in her best Bellatrix voice spurring on the laughing witch on her knees to push Hermione over the edge at least three times.

*******

Half an hour later as predicted Bellatrix was sat on her knees her face covered in Hermione's wet arousal staring up at the young Gryffindor who was back in her own body a hazy blissful look in her eye as she came down from her orgasmic pleasure. Bellatrix got to her feet and summoned a small knife into her hand. Hermione's eyes went wide as she feared the worst but instead of being cut or stabbed Bellatrix merely sliced off a lock of her wild bushy hair grinning to herself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked though her keen mind put two and two together almost as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Well, after I've helped little Harry I'll be expected to turn back into me...I mean you, won't I? Got a nice flask of polyjuice just waiting for one of these hairs. Don't worry I'll find an excuse to sneak away soon after and come find you here again. Then maybe you can... go down on yourself," Bellatrix said before cackling louder than ever as Hermione looked aghast. 

As Hermione just hung there a series of bizarre but not wholly undesirable images of herself rolling around with her own double in the bed next to her danced across her mind. Bellatrix quickly dressed and took up a small vial from a nearby shelf adding some of Hermione's hair a wicked grin on her lips.

"Oh we'll have such a good time, I'm going to take that big strap over there, the one shaped after a Hippogriff, and rail you from behind while you watch yourself in that mirror," Bellatrix sighed eyes brimming with joy at the notion. Hermione tried to splutter out a refusal of this proposal but again her mind was clouded by delightful hazy visions of the idea and she just nodded along.

"That...does sound pretty good," Hermione muttered more to herself than to Bellatrix.

"You'll be a new witch when I'm through with you. We'll spend the rest of this nasty war in here together and Potter can finish off the dark lord himself. Do all the messy stuff while we have fun. I'll stash Cissy and her family somewhere out of the way and let the dark Lord think I was captured or some such," Bellatrix said looking pleased with her plan. Hermione saw several glaring flaws in it but didn't have time to pull Bellatrix up on any of them as she looked all set to leave.

"Hey wait I don't mind doing this again but you can't just leave me hanging here! Also, Harry and Ron will know you aren't me and Don't do any funny stuff with my body! Hey are you listening to me, you can't just leave me like this!" Hermione cried fighting against her restraints again as Bellatrix headed to the door a distinct spring in her step.

"Oh quite right, you need to be entertained while I'm away," Bellatrix said placing Hermione's wand down the front of her robes between her breasts for safekeeping as she took up her own wand and gave it a swift flick. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion when suddenly a large purple dildo from a shelf nearby zoomed across the room and inserted itself harshly right into Hermione's tender twat. 

This caused the witch to throw her head back in pleasure. The dildo was clearly enchanted to hammer in and out until the charm on it was lifted. Hermione tried to cry out to Bellatrix to stop her leaving but the witch was already stepping out the door giggling to herself.

"Enjoy lover, I'll see you again tonight, with a basket and some lotion...maybe by then, the owls will have stopped hooting," Bellatrix said snorting with laughter as she closed the door skipping down the hallway as Hermione cried out her name in fury and pleasure.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading all that madness I hope it was kinda entertaining. I want to try to do more Bellamione but always get scared as the fandom is intense and I don't want to do the pairing wrong haha 
> 
> Anyway bye for now and remember comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time.


End file.
